Un air brun
by Abon
Summary: L'équipe sg1 se rend sur une planète en apparance paisible... saison 7 donc jack dans l'équipe !


**Note de l'auteur** : J'avais envie de faire une fic avec un dictateur, j'ai parodié un peu le personnage en m'inspirant d'Hitler ou encore de Franco. Tout ce qui s'approche de la Grèce, les termes employés, les villes ou régions, ou des références à la mythologie, sont tous vrais et existent ou ont existés. Merci de me donner votre avis (Léa veut des feed-back !  )

Bonne lecture !

**Re-note de l'auteur** : Le titre de ma fic fait référence à un livre sans prétention d'une dizaine de pages de Frank Pavloff : « Matin brun ». L'auteur décrit le développement vers une dictature à travers deux amis qui n'avaient jamais cherché d'histoire en se conformant aux règles du nouvel Etat Brun. Mais au moment où ils réalisent qu'ils auraient du se méfier des Bruns, c'est trop tard la milice frappe déjà à la porte.

Je vous conseil vivement ce livre. Lu en 5 minutes, on y pense encore et encore en se disant : et si ?…

**Résumé de « On n'oubliera pas… » :**

Lors d'une mission, où ils seront faits prisonniers, le colonel O'Neill embrasse le major Carter. Tentant de s'expliquer, il est interrompu par Daniel et décide de ne plus en parler. Cependant, au moment du briefing, l'archéologue fait part au général Hammond de sont inquiétude pour ses deux amis : selon lui, ils se seraient libérés un peu trop facilement. Jacob Carter prend le test zatar'c en main et Jack se trouvera alors obligé de dire ce qui c'est passé sur la planète avec Sam… Le test se révèle négatif au grand soulagement de tous mais l'aveu fait des étincelles. Jacob finit par pardonner à Jack. Hammond, quant à lui est en colère mais promet d'essayer de tout arranger avec le président…

**Un air brun**

_« Dans la vie des peuples, au moment des grands malheurs,_

_après les guerres, les invasions, les famines, il y a toujours_

_un homme qui sort de la foule, qui impose sa volonté, son_

_ambition, ses rancunes, et qui se venge comme une femme_

_sur le peuple entier, de la liberté, de la puissance et du _

_bonheur perdus. »_

C. MALAPARTE, _Technique du coup d'Etat._

Un homme, s'agitait. Sa femme, sa douce femme, elle si gentille, si attentionnée, avait été enlevée par la milice. Ces vauriens, ces bons à rien ! Des lâches ! Partis du côté de l'ennemi, ils avaient préféré la simplicité, la vie, à la rébellion face à ce démon ! Daran n'était pas seul, il le savait.

Il les observait, bien caché, il leurs ferait payer toute cette souffrance !

La milice était là, ils protégeaient leur seigneur, ce démon, comment osait-il venir jusqu'ici ? Sur son territoire ! Quel affront !

Un jour, la rébellion gagnera ! Un jour viendra, son peuple gagnera !

Et dans un moment de folie, Daran s'élança vers son ennemi.

**Daran** : Cette terre n'est pas à toi, Thanatos ! MEURT !

Il courrait à toute allure vers ce démon, avec pour seule arme, une barre de fer, qu'il avait ramassée en venant.

Son cri fut étouffé par les tirs de la milice. Daran souffla.

«Adieu, mon amour… »

Puis s'écroula sur le sol froid. Plus qu'un poids mort… Encombrant… Qu'on traîne pour envoyer dans la fosse, où son sang se mêlera à celui de centaines d'autres cadavres.

SG1 se trouvait dans la salle d'embarquement, prêt pour une nouvelle mission. « Une de plus ! Mais qu'allaient-ils découvrir de merveilleux ! » pensait le colonel O'Neill, ironiquement.

Le général les regarda de la salle de contrôle et prit le micro.

**Hammond** : Bonne chance SG1 et revenez en un seul morceau !

**Jack** : Mais bien sûr mon général !

Jack souriait puis redevint sérieux.

**Jack** : Allez ! En route campeurs ! Et ne décevons pas tonton Georges !

Il murmura cette dernière phrase, à l'attention de ses équipiers. Daniel secoua doucement la tête et suivit Teal'c dans le vortex, Sam traversa la masse bleutée, le sourire aux lèvres, à la suite de son colonel.

SG1 posa le pied sur une planète en apparence semblable à la Terre. La porte se trouvait dans une plaine délimitée par une forêt.

**Jack** : Bon ! Alors Carter, on va dans quelle direction ? Qu'est-ce que vous dises vos, _en_ _accompagnant d'un geste de la main ses paroles_, trucs !

**Sam** : La sonde avait détecté des traces de civilisation au nord, mon colonel !

**Daniel** : On l'a dit pendant le briefing mais bien sûr vous n'écoutiez pas !

**Jack** : Daniel ! Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de ne pas…

Le colonel O'Neill ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant la tête de ses amis mais reprit tout de même :

**Jack** : Bon ! D'accord ! J'écoute pas souvent ! C'est vrai !

**Teal'c** : Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas très attentif O'Neill, quand il s'agit de briefings de ce genre.

**Jack** : Oh non ! Teal'c ! Pas vous !

Le jaffa regarda Jack, interdit, un sourcil levé. Daniel et Sam sourirent et se dirigèrent vers le nord, en direction de la forêt, suivis de près par Teal'c et le colonel. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à marcher car, cachée derrière le bois, qui fut vite traversé, s'étendait, dans une vallée, une ville immense parsemée de gratte-ciel et d'espaces verts.

**Daniel** :Waoh ! Vous avez vu ça !

**Jack** : Oui ! … On voit ça !

**Daniel** : C'est magnifique ! Il semblerait que ce peuple ait une avance technologique bien plus supérieure à la nôtre, regardez tous ces vaisseaux et ces immeubles, pourtant, on dirait qu'ils ont gardé une certaine harmonie avec la nature !

**Sam** : Oui, c'est vrai ! Il y a beaucoup de

**Jack**_, la coupant_ : Vert !

Sam et Daniel le regardèrent. L'archéologue avec plus de pitié que d'étonnement, quant au major, elle sourit, une fois de plus, au colonel. Jack répondit avec plaisir à ce sourire, bien heureux qu'il lui soit destiné.

**Teal'c** : Si nous y allions ?

**Jack**, _en lui tapant sur l'épaule_ : Sage décision mon brave ! Allez ! En route vers de nouvelles aventures !

Teal'c suivit le colonel, perplexe.

**Daniel**, _en avançant à la suite du jaffa_ : Vous devriez être habitué maintenant Teal'c !

**Teal'c**, _en souriant_ : Je le suis Daniel Jackson !

L'arrivée dans la ville de ces voyageurs fit quelques curieux qui s'avancèrent pour mieux les observer. Ils s'étonnèrent de voir des gens ainsi accoutrés et armés mais ne semblaient pas avoir peur. Leurs cheveux étaient, pour les hommes, plaqués, lissés sur le crâne, pour les femmes, très longs et fins ; leurs vêtements étaient, pour la plus part, de couleur argentée rouge, bleu, violet et d'autres qui se détachaient du lot.

**Jack** : C'est la mode futuriste, ici !

**Daniel** : Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir peur, vous avez vu ?

**Inconnu** : Et c'est notre plus gros défaut ! Devons-nous nous méfier de vous ? Ou, êtes-vous là en simples explorateurs ?

**Daniel, **_en se retournant_ : Euh ! Bonjour ! Non, enfin si ! Nous sommes des explorateurs ! Nous sommes arrivés par la

**Inconnu**, _le coupant_ : Porte de l'espace.

…

**Jack** : Oui, hum ! Chez nous, on l'appelle porte des étoiles ! Mais, qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et regarda Jack.

**Inconnu** : N'est-ce pas à moi de poser cette question ?

Daniel allait répondre mais le colonel alla plus vite que lui.

**Jack** : Eh bien, théoriquement, on a dit qui on était déjà !

**Daniel**, _d'un regard noir_ : Jack…

**Inconnu** : Mais je ne connais pas vos _noms_ respectifs et je ne sais pas non plus d'_où_ vous venez !

**Daniel** : Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson. Voici le major Samantha Carter, le colonel Jack O'Neill et Teal'c ! Nous venons de la planète Terre, la Torri !

**Inconnu** : Puis-je savoir dans quels buts êtes-vous ici ?

**Sam** : Nous explorons de nombreux mondes et nous essayons de créer des alliances entres nos différents peuples. Nous partageons notre technologie.

**Inconnu** : Ne croyez pas que nous soyons évolués ! Notre technologie, surtout de défense, laisse un peu à désirer.

**Teal'c** : Pourtant, vous avez de grandes structures et des vaisseaux !

**Inconnu** : Certes oui ! Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour tout cela ! _Hésitant_, nous sommes en guerre figurez-vous !

**Daniel** : En guerre ? Contre qui ? Enfin, je veux dire ; votre ville a l'air assez paisible !

**Inconnu** : Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort ! Venez ! Suivez-moi ! On ne sera que trop mieux à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes…

SG1 suivit l'homme. Il avait l'air sûr de lui et marchait d'un pas rapide et assuré. Il les mena jusqu'à un bâtiment à plusieurs étages. De nombreuses personnes se croisaient dans un vaste hall et leur guide discuta quelque minute avec l'une d'entre elle. Ils montèrent ensuite dans ce qui aurait put être un ascenseur, au troisième semblait-il. Ils longèrent un couloir pour s'arrêter devant une porte et la passèrent. Les explorateurs ouvrirent de grands yeux à la vue qui s'offrait à eux. En effet le mur du fond de «l'appartement » était en fait une immense vitre d'où l'on pouvait voir l'étendu de la ville. Une table et des fauteuils, que l'on qualifierait de «design », étaient posés ça et là, sans soucis de décoration.

**Inconnu** : Vous voici chez moi. A présent je peux vous révéler mon identité !

**Jack** : Ah, oui ! Ce serait bien ! …

**Inconnu** : Je m'appelle Mel Constantin.

**Daniel**, _en se tournant vers ses amis_ : Constantin… Hum, c'est d'origine grecque.

**Sam** : Ce peuple serait les descendants du peuple de la Grèce antique !

**Daniel** : Eh, bien ! Oui ! Sauf coïncidence !

**Mel**_, ne prenant pas compte de ce que disaient les terriens_ : Notre planète est Arcadie, et notre pays s'appelle Pirgos.

**Daniel**, _plus bas à ses compagnons_ : Arcadie est une province de la Grèce antique et Pirgos est l'une de ses principales villes ce qui confirme notre hypothèse Sam.

**Teal'c** : Vous avez parlé, tout à l'heure, d'une guerre.

**Mel** : Nous sommes sous l'occupation de Thanatos !

**Daniel** : Thanatos !

**Jack** : Daniel… Vous connaissez ?

**Daniel** : Thanatos était la divinité de la mort chez les Grecs.

**Jack** : Alors ils se mettent au grec, maintenant, les goa'ulds !

**Mel** : Goa'uld ? Pardon mais je ne comprends pas !

**Sam** : Il n'a pas les yeux qui brillent et une voix bizarre ?

**Mel** : Pas du tout. C'est un humain comme vous et moi. Et la seule différence est qu'il a du pouvoir, beaucoup de pouvoir.

Sans prévenir une femme entra et fit sursauter tous les membres de SG1.

**Femme** : Mel ! Qui sont ces personnes ! Que font-elles ici ?

**Mel** : Calme-toi. Ils sont arrivés par la porte de l'espace.

Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton calme en portant un regard insistant sur O'Neill.

**Mel** : Voici Sylvia, ma sœur. Ce sont des explorateurs… euh ! Je ne me souviens plus de vos noms ?

Daniel s'avança vers la jeune femme et s'empressa de répondre.

**Daniel** : Je suis Daniel Jackson, voici

**Jack**_, le coupant_ : Colonel O'Neill ! Enchanté !

**Sam** : Samantha Carter.

**Teal'c** : Teal'c.

**Mel** : Il n'y a rien à craindre, Sylvia. Je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance.

**Jack** : Bien sûr ! Mais, revenons à ce Thanatos. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? … En gros !

Mel et Sylvia le regardèrent, leur visage exprimait une certaine interrogation. Jack leur fit un geste de la main, signifiant que ce n'était pas grave si le sens de ses derniers mots, dans ce contexte-ci, leur échappait.

**Mel** : Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. _Après que tout le monde se soit installé_, Thanatos a son peuple loin d'ici, les Kalamatan. A environ trois jours de navette

**Sylvia** : En passant par les plus courts chemins !

Mel regarda sa sœur de travers.

**Sylvia** : Quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

**Mel** : Oui c'est vrai ! Mais ne m'interromps pas, tu veux !

Sylvia cligna des yeux. Les membres de SG1 étaient assis et attendaient en silence la suite du récit.

**Mel** : Thanatos est arrivé à la tête de son peuple après une crise. Les gens étaient dans la misère et ont perdu toutes facultés de jugement. La pauvreté les a rendus aveugles, ils n'ont pas vu _qui_ ils mettaient au pouvoir ! Thanatos en a profité.

Ceci est arrivé, il y a maintenant trois ans.

Thanatos a asservit son peuple. Il les obligea à travailler sans congé pour produire des armes de pointe, qui lui assureraient sa toute puissance, et enrôla les jeunes hommes aptes a se battre ! Tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui et à ses idées étaient aussitôt exécutés. Il n'y avait pas de pitié pour les inférieurs, comme il les appelait ! Comme il les _appelle _; je ne sais pas pourquoi je le mets à l'imparfait.

Mel fit une pause et ferma les yeux un instant. Personne n'osait rompre le silence. Le Pirgossien continua.

**Mel** : Ainsi commença une longue période de terreur. Il n'y a plus de solidarité, on ne peut faire confiance à personne d'autre que nos proches et nos amis. Même si certains se révèlent être des collaborateurs dociles…

Sa voix tremblait, légèrement, à ces paroles. Il fit une nouvelle pause. Cette fois Jack parla.

**Jack** : On a vécu ça nous aussi.

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers le militaire et Daniel commenta.

**Daniel** : Oui, enfin, pas nous personnellement mais un événement semblable à ce qui vous arrive, a marqué une page de l'histoire de notre planète. _S'adressant à Jack,_ vous faites bien allusion à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et Hitler ?

Jack acquiesça et Mel put reprendre.

**Mel** : Enfin ! … Thanatos avait soif de pouvoir. Il attendit un an que ses troupes soient prêtes à combattre et partit à l'assaut des autres peuples, jusqu'au notre. Depuis maintenant moins de deux ans notre peuple est sous le joug de ce démon ! Et on ne fait rien !

**Sam** : Vous n'avez pas essayé de vous défendre ?

**Teal'c** : Avez-vous une résistance ?

**Sylvia** : Notre dirigeant a été lâche ! Il s'est rangé du côté de Thanatos !

**Jack**, _dans sa moustache_ : Ben c'est tellement plus facile !

**Mel** : Il y a bien une rébellion, mais nous sommes très peu à avoir le courage de nous rebeller.

**Sylvia** : Il faut nous aider ! Chaque jour des centaines de gens sont fait prisonniers, ils partent, on ne sait où !

**Jack** : Heum ! Ecoutez, cette décision n'appartient pas qu'à nous. Il faut que nous en discutions avec nos supérieurs, vous comprenez ?

**Mel** : Bien sûr ! Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez.

Un homme entra tout à coup dans la pièce. Il avait l'air paniqué et exténué par une course folle. Sam reconnut l'homme qu'ils avaient croisé avant d'arriver et avec qui Mel avait discuté.

**Homme** : Mel ! Thanatos est au courant pour les étrangers ! Il faut qu'ils partent ! Vite !

**Mel** : Dépêchons-nous ! La milice est peut-être déjà à la porte !

**Jack**, _en courant_ : La milice !

Le nouveau venu s'écarta pour laisser passer Mel, Sylvia et SG1. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et prirent une navette qui les conduisit hors de la ville.

**Mel**, _au chauffeur_ : Arrêtez-vous là. _Puis aux autres, _continuons à pied, si la milice est là, il ne faut pas qu'elle nous voit.

Une fois arrivés près de la porte des étoiles, tous se cachèrent. Mel avait en effet raison, une dizaine de soldats gardait la porte. Leur uniforme noir ainsi que leur casque et leurs armes ne laissaient aucun doute.

**Jack** : Bon ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

**Mel** : Vous ne pourrez pas rentrer chez vous. Thanatos va faire garder la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il vous ait trouvé et va envoyer des troupes dans la ville. Il faut vous cacher ! Vous irez avec Sylvia, elle vous emmènera voir les rebelles. Vous resterez cachés là-bas.

**Jack** : Attendez, attendez ! Parce que vous pensez qu'on va rester planqué bien sagement, en attendant quoi ? Que ce Thanatos nous trouve ! Non. Nos amis de l'autre côté vont s'inquiéter et envoyer une équipe à notre recherche.

**Sam** : Ils enverront d'abord une sonde mon colonel. Ils verront alors que la porte est bien gardée et le général n'enverra aucune équipe, c'est trop dangereux !

**Jack, **_grimaçant_ : Toujours aussi positive Carter ! … Vous avez raison.

Daniel remit ses lunettes en place, il regarda tour à tour ses amis.

**Daniel **: Il faut donc qu'on se débrouille tout seuls !

**Mel** : Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas rester caché mais se soulever contre Thanatos est un jeu dangereux auquel vous n'êtes pas sûr de gagner !

**Teal'c** : Vous pouvez nous aider. Ce serait une occasion de libérer votre peuple.

Teal'c avait soulevé un point important, avec ce ton neutre propre à lui-même. Les deux Pirgossiens se turent un instant. Une ombre de peur passa dans les yeux de Mel, tandis que ceux de Sylvia reflétaient une lueur d'espoir.

**Sylvia** : Ils ont raison, Mel ! Nous n'aurons jamais d'autre occasion comme celle-la ! Nous aurons plus de chance avec eux, qui sont bien armés et habitués au combat !

**Mel** : Peut être. Il faudra en parler avec Marvin.

**Jack** : Marvin ?

**Sylvia** : Le chef de la rébellion.

**Mel** : Allons-nous-en. Sylvia, tu les amènes à la rébellion. Je viendrais vous voir ce soir. Faites attention.

Mel s'éloigna pour retourner à la ville. Sylvia fit signe à SG1 de la suivre sans bruit. Les quatre terriens la suivirent donc à travers le bois. Elle les mena jusqu'à un bâtiment camouflé par des branchages et qui paraissait abandonné. Elle frappa trois fois sur une porte en bois veineux, puis recommença quatre coups. Une trappe s'ouvrit et l'on ne vit que les yeux d'un homme, il parla mais SG1 n'entendit pas ses paroles.

**Sylvia**, _tout bas_ : Pour nos fils bien après nous, pour la liberté.

**Jack**, _à ses amis_ : Mot de passe ?

**Homme** : Entrez. _A Sylvia_, on peut avoir confiance ?

La jeune femme se retourna, les regarda, les uns après les autres, puis refit face au rebelle.

**Sylvia** : Oui. On peut avoir confiance.

Ils entrèrent donc et suivirent cet homme. Il était assez mince et grand, ses cheveux étaient très courts, différent de ce qu'avait put voir SG1 au cours de leur ballade en ville ; la lumière jaune et grésillante de la «planque » révéla son teint blafard et sa balafre sur la joue.

**Homme** : On m'appelle Farka. Ici personne ne vous donnera son vrai nom. Ne vous attendez pas à de grandes présentations.

On sentait au son de sa voix, ferme et légèrement cassée, qu'il avait vécu et qu'il n'y avait pas à le contredire.

**Sylvia** : Farka, ils sont ici parce que Thanatos les cherche. Ils ne peuvent rentrer chez eux, la milice garde la porte.

**Farka** : Je sais pourquoi ils sont ici ! Et on va les aider. Seulement j'espère qu'on pourra compter sur eux pour nous aider à leur tour.

**Jack** : Vous pouvez compter sur nous !

**Daniel** : Oui bien sûr ! On vous apportera toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin.

**Jack** : Aux limites du possible Daniel… bien sûr !

**Sam** : Bien sûr !

**Teal'c** : Idem ici !

Les membres de SG1 se regardèrent et, malgré la situation, un sourire naquit sur chacun de leur visage en repensant à leur mission «armagedon ».

Ils marchèrent encore un moment à travers les couloirs sombres de la planque. Ils croisèrent quelques rebelles qui ne leurs adressèrent aucun regard, trop occupés à leurs différentes tâches. Ils descendirent un escalier de métal grinçant surplombant un vaste entrepôt étrangement vide renforçant le vertige de Daniel. Une fois arrivé au bout, Jack observa son ami. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

**Jack** : Ca va mieux Daniel ?

**Daniel** : Je ne le sentais pas trop, cet escalier.

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être retourné, que le Dr Jackson et le colonel O'Neill réalisèrent que les autres avaient continué sans les attendre. Ils se mirent à courir pour arriver à leur hauteur.

**Jack** : Hey ! Vous auriez pu nous attendre !

**Farka**, _d'un ton sec_ : Désolé.

**Jack** : Euh… Non, non c'est pas grave... !

Sam sourit et Daniel baissa la tête. Ils avaient traversé l'entrepôt et se retrouvaient dans une grande pièce, basse de plafond. Des hommes et des femmes travaillaient, certains sur des sortes de plans et d'autres sur des mécaniques aux fonctions quelque peu douteuses.

**Sam** : Qu'est ce que c'est, ces machines… ?

**Farka** : Des bombes, de notre confection ! C'est assez artisanal je l'admets ! Mais peut être que vous pourriez y apporter quelques modifications ?

**Sam** : C'est possible…

Jack et Sam se regardèrent, ils ne savaient encore que peu de chose sur ces rebelles, alors fallait-il les aider à construire des bombes ? Farka posa ses yeux sur le major, son regard était froid et n'inspirait aucune confiance. Le colonel sentit le malaise de son second.

**Jack** : Bon ! Alors, maintenant…

**Sylvia** : On va vous montrer vos quartiers, si on peut appeler ça comme ça ! Suivez-moi.

Et ils repartirent. Cette dernière scène fit réfléchir Daniel, mais il se dit que les autres n'étaient certainement pas tous comme Farka. D'ailleurs où était ce Marvin chef de la rébellion ?

**Jack** : Dites donc ? J'aurai aimé voir votre chef ! Euh…

Il se retourna vers Daniel.

**Daniel** : Marvin, Jack !

**Jack** : C'est ça ! Marvin !

**Farka** : Il n'est pas là en ce moment mais vous devriez pouvoir le voir demain, colonel.

Ils avaient passé plusieurs portes et arrivèrent bientôt à leurs «quartiers ». La pièce était peu spacieuse, il y avait six lits. Trois rebelles occupaient déjà cette chambre et Sylvia les pria, gentiment, de changer d'appartement. Farka s'excusa puis partit, il avait du travail.

**Sylvia** : Il est tard et vous devriez vous reposer. Je vous apporterai à manger tout à l'heure.

**Teal'c** : Mel ne devait-il pas nous rejoindre ?

**Sylvia** : Je lui dirai où vous êtes quand il arrivera. S'il vient.

Sur ce, Sylvia sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant les Terriens seuls, à leurs réflexions.

**Jack** : Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de tout ça ?

**Sam** : A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, mon colonel ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser d'eux.

**Daniel** : On ne sait pas encore grand chose sur eux mais on peut quand même leurs faire confiance.

Sous les regards de ses amis, Daniel continua.

**Daniel** : C'est vrai ! Pour l'instant ce qu'on a vu c'est que Thanatos nous cherche, à mon avis il veut des infos sur la Terre, et que ces gens, ici, peuvent nous aider.

**Teal'c** : Je pense que Daniel Jackson a raison. Cependant nous devrions rester un peu à l'écart de leurs plans pour l'instant et essayer d'en savoir plus sur eux et Thanatos. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Jack considéra Teal'c un moment. Il se passa la main sur le visage et s'assit sur la couche la plus proche de lui, face à son major.

**Jack** : Bien ! On fait comme ça alors ! _Après quelques secondes, _dites, hem ! Vous ne trouvez pas que ce Fraka est un peu… Bizarre !

**Daniel** : FARka, Jack !

**Jack** : Moui, peu importe ! … Non ?

**Daniel** : Il est spécial mais on ne doit pas se fier aux apparences, après tout il doit être ici depuis longtemps et il a dû voir beaucoup de choses… Enfin, les rebelles ne sont pas tous comme ça !

**Sam** : Il ne m'inspire pas confiance, mon colonel. Je n'aime pas trop son regard…

**Jack** : Moi non plus !

**Daniel**, _avec un sourire amusé_ : Ca m'aurai étonné !

**Jack** : Pardon ?

**Teal'c** : Farka portait un regard insistant sur le major Carter.

Le colonel ne sut quoi répondre. Le jaffa était debout dans un coin de la pièce, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Daniel le fixait, enjoué, assis à côté de Sam qui avait la tête baissée. Jack crut apercevoir un sourire. Le silence installé dans la chambre fut rompu par des coups à la porte. Sylvia entra et posa la nourriture qu'elle avait apportée sur la petite table au milieu de la pièce.

**Sylvia** : Mel n'est pas venu et je crois qu'il ne viendra pas.

**Jack** : Pourquoi ?

**Sylvia** : Il a dû avoir un empêchement. Ce n'est pas toujours facile pour lui de venir ici. Bon, je vous laisse et on se retrouve demain. Vous pourrez voir Marvin. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, sortez, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous aider.

**Daniel** : Très bien ! Merci pour tout !

Sylvia ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire à SG1 puis partit, comme elle était venue. Les quatre explorateurs considérèrent un moment la nourriture qui s'offrait à eux. Puis jack rompit cette intense phase de réflexion.

**Jack** : Hum ! Je me méfie toujours de la bouffe dans un autre monde !

Daniel réajusta ses lunettes, Sam fit la moue.

**Danie**l : Ca a l'air mangeable ! Non !

**Sam** : Moui … De toute façon il va bien falloir qu'on mange !

**Jack** : Eh ! On a nos rations !

**Teal'c** : Nous ne devions rester ici que vingt-quatre heures, O'Neill. Nous ne sommes, à présent, plus sûr de rentrer dans le temps impartit et nous sommes ici pour une durée illimitée. Je pense que nous devrions goûter à leur nourriture.

**Jack**, _regardant, le plateau en face de lui, suspicieux_ : …Vous avez sans doute raison !

Ils mangèrent donc ce que leur avait apporté Sylvia, d'abord avec méfiance puis avec plus d'enthousiasme.

**Sam** : C'est pas si mauvais enfin de compte ! N'est ce pas !

**Daniel** : Oui c'est vrai !

**Jack** : Ca ressemble à de la cuisine orientale.

**Daniel**, _en montrant une sorte de beignet_ : C'est au miel non ?

**Teal'c **: Ca en a tout l'air Daniel Jackson !

**Daniel** : Après tout, c'est compréhensible ! Si ces gens sont les descendants du peuple grec, ils ont gardé leurs façons de se nourrir…

**Jack**, _le coupant_ : Oui mais pas leurs façons de s'habiller !

**Daniel** : Pourquoi faut-il que vous coupiez tout le monde tout le temps !

**Jack** : Je coupe pas la parole à tout le monde et tout le temps !

**Daniel** : Si !

**Jack** : Non !

**Daniel** : Si !

**Jack** : Non ! Il y a qu'à vous que je coupe la parole pour éviter que vous ne vous embarquiez dans des histoires trop longues et pas intéressantes !

**Daniel** : Evidement ! Vous ne vous intéressez à rien !

**Jack** : Quoi ?

**Sam**, _le coupant_ : Mon colonel ! _Puis se tournant vers l'archéologue_, Daniel ! Vous avez fini de vous disputer pour rien ! Vous êtes vraiment des gamins.

Elle regarda Teal'c qui souriait, elle riait doucement pour ne pas vexer les deux hommes.

**Jack** : Mais, dites donc major !

Il ne finit pas et sourit à son tour.

**Daniel**, _en riant_ : Vous avez raison Sam ! C'est n'importe quoi ! N'empêche que vous coupez la parole…

Il regardait Jack à moitié, guettant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre : le colonel prit un beignet dans la main et lui envoya en pleine figure. Daniel le regarda en enlevant ses lunettes. Tout le monde éclata de rire et tout d'un coup un homme entra.

**Homme** : Que se passe-t-il !

Il y eut une pause, les membres de SG1 regardèrent d'un même mouvement vers le rebelle.

**Jack** : Il n'y a rien ! Rien du tout ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

L'homme peu convaincu, sortit à reculons. Les quatre amis se regardèrent. Malgré la situation, ils arrivaient à se détendre, et il le fallait, pour décompresser et être en forme afin d'affronter les événements futurs. Une fois le repas fini, tous se couchèrent et dormirent d'un sommeil léger.

Le lendemain, Marvin les attendait avec Farka et Sylvia.

**Marvin** : Bonjour mes amis ! Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

**Jack** : Euh ! Marvin, je présume ?

**Farka** : Vous présumez bien Colonel.

Le rebelle et Jack se toisèrent.

**Marvin** : Je suis le chef de cette rébellion ! Et je vais vous aider ! On m'a dit que Thanatos vous recherchait ?

**Daniel** : Oui, il nous empêche de partir, en fait ! Et c'est le plus embêtant !

**Marvin** : Vous ne craignez pas d'être pris part Thanatos ?

**Jack** : Bah… On en a déjà affronté des pires !

Sam et Daniel le regardèrent.

**Jack, **_vers ses deux amis_ : Non ?

**Sam** : Peut-être, mon colonel… Peut-être !

**Teal'c** : Pourriez-vous nous montrer vos troupes, votre armement ?

**Marvin** : Bien sûr. Farka sera votre guide !

**Jack**, _de suite_ : Pourquoi pas vous ?

**Marvin** : Je dois partir mais on se retrouvera dans quelques heures pour mettre en œuvre la descente de Thanatos. Si nous réussissons, ce sera grâce à vous, mes amis !

**Jack** : Oui, enfin… Ne nous avançons pas trop, hein…

Marvin lui adressa un large sourire, puis partit.

**Farka** : Venez. Suivez-moi.

Sa voix était morne, sans aucune expression. Il était vraiment difficile de cerner cet obscur personnage. Farka était glacial, cela déplaisait à Jack au plus haut point mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ils passèrent de nombreuses portes, de nombreux couloirs et croisèrent de nombreux rebelles, pour enfin arriver dans une sombre salle. La lampe au plafond qui dégageait une lumière jaune vacillait légèrement et témoignait de l'agitation à l'intérieur. Des maquisards couraient dans tous les sens avec, dans les bras, des plans, différentes pièces de différentes machines encore inconnues aux quatre terriens.

Thanatos grondait dans sa bastille et des hommes et des femmes s'affairaient autour de lui pour satisfaire tous ses désirs. Cependant, la seule chose qui aurait pu apaiser sa colère était de lui livrer les étrangers, vifs de préférence, et ce point n'était pas rayé.

Un soldat se présenta devant son seigneur.

**Thanatos** : As-tu les quatre étrangers, soldat premier ?

**Soldat**, _hésitant_ : Non… Mon seigneur. Nous ne les avons pas encore retrouvés…

**Thanatos** : Que fais-tu devant moi alors !

Le dictateur cria presque. D'une voix puissante et tonitruante il fit se taire les moindres chuchotements de la cour.

**Soldat** : Un de mes casques noirs, mon seigneur, a proposé que l'on fouille de fond en comble, la forêt. Il se pourrait que les étrangers s'y cachent, ainsi que des rebelles, mon seigneur.

Le soldat baissait la tête, attendant avec appréhension la réponse de son chef. Thanatos tourna autour du casque noir puis revînt face à lui, l'observa de haut en bas et daigna enfin répondre d'une voix monocorde et détachée.

**Thanatos** : Très bien faites ce qu'il faut mais trouvez-les-moi.

Environ une heure plus tard, quatre groupes de huit casques noirs attendaient, à l'orée de la forêt, l'ordre d'avancer lorsque le soldat premier arriva. Le silence se fit dans les rangs.

**Soldat 1er** : Bien ! Vous savez tous ce qu'il y a à faire. Nous restons en contacte radio.

Il regarda les soldats de la milice face à lui.

**Soldat 1er** : Allez-y ! Trouvez-les-moi ! Et n'oubliez pas que notre Seigneur les veut vivants !

Sur ces ordres donnés, les trente-deux casques noirs s'élancèrent dans forêt, à la recherche de ceux qu'ils appelaient «les étrangers ».

Sam, devant une table où trônaient toutes sortes d'objets, tentait d'en comprendre l'usage. Daniel était à ses côtés plus pour faire acte de présence et ne pas se sentir seul ou inutile que pour l'aider, car il n'y comprenait pas grand chose, lui non plus. Jack et Teal'c étaient dans un coin de la pièce, à quelques mètres des deux autres, penchés au-dessus d'une caisse en bois.

**Jack** : Ouai, pas mal… _Se tournant vers Teal'c_, Vous croyez que ça va suffire ? Non, parce que…

Teal'c regardait le colonel, ne sachant quoi dire.

**Jack**, _se dirigeant vers Sam et Daniel_ : … J'ai vraiment très faim !

Le jaffa resta un instant à l'arrière, regardant Jack, puis finit par le suivre et rejoindre ses amis.

**Jack** : Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? Intéressant ?

**Daniel** : Pas tellement !

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à un Daniel affalé sur une chaise, qui tenait debout par l'opération du saint esprit, et qui se tenait la tête les yeux mi-clos.

**Sam** : Eh bien ! … Je n'arrive pas comprendre le fonctionnement de tous ces… trucs ! Mon colonel !

**Jack** : Ai-je bien entendu ? Vous ne comprenez pas ?

**Sam** : Ce n'est pas si facile que ça mon colonel, ils ont une façon bien particulière de monter ces armes !

**Teal'c** : Ils ne vous ont rien expliqué ?

**Sam** : A chaque fois que je leur demande quelque chose ils me disent qu'ils n'ont pas le temps et s'en vont !

**Daniel** : Je confirme ! Ils ne sont pas très coopératifs !

**Jack** : Arh ! S'ils veulent qu'on les aide, il va falloir qu'ils nous aident un peu à leur tour !

**Daniel** : Sinon ? De votre côté ?

**Teal'c** : Ils ont une bonne quantité de sortes d'armes de poing.

**Jack** : Oui ! Ca envoie des lasers ! On se croirait dans un film de science fiction !

**Teal'c** : Ils ont aussi une dizaine de grenades.

**Sam** : Où est Farka ? Peut-être qu'il

Elle fut interrompue par une alarme. Les terriens regardèrent autour d'eux et décidèrent qu'il valait mieux suivre le mouvement des rebelles qui couraient tous dans la même direction. Ils stoppèrent dans une autre salle, plus près de la sortie et retrouvèrent Farka aux côtés de Marvin.

**Jack** : Tiens ! Le revoilà lui !

**Marvin** : Mes amis ! Ecoutez-moi !

L'alarme s'éteignit. Le silence se fit et l'attention générale se porta sur le chef de la rébellion.

**Marvin** : Plusieurs troupes de casques noirs, arrivent sur nous. C'est pourquoi nous allons dès maintenant évacuer au plus vite ! Je pense que vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire ! Vous pouvez y aller.

Alors que tous les hommes et femmes présents sortaient précipitamment, SG1 se dirigea vers Marvin.

**Marvin** : Mes amis ! _En soupirant_, je pensais que nous pourrions nous attaquer à Thanatos plus tard, ayant un bon plan. Mais l'avancée de la milice dans la forêt précipite tout !

**Jack** : Qu'est ce qu'on fait, nous alors ?

**Farka** : Si vous pouviez nous aider à évacuer…

**Marvin** : Oui, nous aurions bien besoin de vous !

**Jack** : Pas de problème.

**Marvin** : Farka, tu te charges d'envoyer du monde là haut pour surveiller les casques noirs.

**Farka** : OK !

Il s'en alla en courant vers la sortit.

**Daniel** : Votre base a déjà été repérée auparavant ?

**Marvin** : Oui. C'est arrivé une fois ! Et nous avons eu le temps de tout évacuer jusqu'ici.

**Sam** : Et maintenant, vous savez où aller ?

**Marvin** : Oui bien sûr. Il y a un bâtiment abandonné derrière la forêt, c'est là que nous irons.

**Jack** : Et c'est sûr ?

**Marvin** : Je pense ! Personne ne va là-bas. Dépêchons-nous ! Avant que la milice ne nous trouve.

C'est ainsi que tous les résistants, avec l'aide de SG1 évacuèrent la planque vers ce bâtiment en dehors de la forêt. Alors que les dernières caisses et les derniers rebelles partaient, un des hommes que Farka avait chargés de surveiller l'avancé des casques noirs, arriva.

**Homme** : Farka ! Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres ! Ils seront là dans quelques minutes !

**Farka** : Il faut faire vite !

**Jack** : Daniel, Teal'c ! Partez avec Farka pour ramener les dernières caisses ! Carter vous restez avec moi. On va les ralentir pour qu'ils ne vous suivent pas !

**Farka** : Très bien ! Quatre hommes vont rester avec vous pour vous aider.

Il désigna donc quatre rebelles et sortit de la planque avec Daniel et Teal'c, rejoindre Marvin et les autres. Jack, Sam et les derniers maquisards les suivirent afin de prendre position et d'attendre l'arrivée de la milice. Ils guettaient, arme au poing, les soldats de Thanatos qui arrivaient à grands pas. Ils ne se doutaient pas que d'autres casques noirs avançaient vers eux au sud-ouest, alors qu'ils fixaient intensément le bois en direction du Nord. Ils aperçurent les premières silhouettes. Les premiers soldats, n'étant pas à couvert, tombèrent sous le feu nourrit de l'alliance rebelles-terriens. Le groupe de la milice derrière eux commença à les voir et malgré les tirs échangés, ne s'engagea pas dans la bataille. Sur le front, des casques noirs s'effondraient ainsi qu'un des résistants. Les soldats venant du Sud-ouest, marchaient silencieusement, pour prendre leurs ennemis par surprise. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux lorsque l'un des rebelles se tourna brusquement et leva les mains aussitôt, lâchant son arme. Successivement Jack, Sam puis les deux autres maquisards stoppèrent leurs tirs pour se retourner et poser, à leur tour, leurs armes.

**Jack** : Pris en sandwich ! Génial !

Peu à peu, tous les soldats de Thanatos les entourèrent. Jack, Sam et les résistants n'avaient désormais plus aucune chance de s'en sortir.

**Résistant** : Je crois qu'on est foutu maintenant !

**Soldat** : Tenez-vous tranquilles et suivez-nous.

Daniel, Teal'c et Farka avaient rejoint Marvin depuis un quart d'heure déjà.

**Daniel** : Ils devraient être ici maintenant !

**Teal'c** : Il a dû arriver quelque chose.

**Daniel** : Il faut y retourner !

**Marvin** : Vous avez raison. Farka, je te laisse la charge de la base.

**Farka** : Comme d'habitude…

Daniel tiqua. Avait-il parlé sur un ton ironique ? Marvin ne souleva pas ce point et partit devant. Daniel trouva le chemin plus long qu'à l'allée, peut-être était-ce la peur de trouver le corps de ses amis sans vie ou bien, plus simplement, était-ce Marvin qui marchait lentement pour ne pas alerter les derniers casques noirs traînant à l'arrière ? Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le site de l'ancienne planque mais ne virent personne.

**Teal'c**, _regardant le sol_ : Ils se tenaient là.

Il releva la tête et pointa son doigt en direction du Nord.

**Teal'c** : Et regardaient dans cette direction.

**Marvin** : Vous êtes sûr ? Comment

**Daniel**, _le coupant_ : Les traces de pas.

**Teal'c** : D'autres hommes sont arrivés par derrière.

**Marvin** : Ils se sont fait prendre alors. Je suis désolé. Vos amis sont peut-être encore vivants !

**Daniel** : Oui ! C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas tarder ! Il faut aller les chercher !

**Marvin** : Retournons au bâtiment annexe, nous y établirons un plan de sauvetage.

Dans sa bastille, Thanatos jubilait. Les étrangers étaient à sa merci, il allait pouvoir leurs poser des questions sur leur monde. Il rêva un instant de conquérir cet autre monde ; ce serait une dure tâche mais cela lui offrirait de grandes perspectives. Il revint à des pensées moins ambitieuses quand un garde fit entrer les prisonniers. On ne fit pas agenouiller les trois rebelles, Jack et Sam, contrairement à l'habitude, mais quatre casques noirs, ainsi que le soldat 1er les entourèrent. Le dictateur les regarda un instant puis prit la parole.

**Thanatos, **_calme_ : Je reconnais ici trois rebelles et il n'y a que deux étrangers. Où sont les deux autres, soldat 1er ?

**Soldat 1er**, _la voix tremblante_ : Ils n'étaient pas avec eux, mon seigneur ! Tous les autres rebelles ont eu le temps de fuir, mais nous ne savons où, mon seigneur.

**Thanatos** : GARDE ! Conduisez ces rebelles dans un cachot, ils seront exécutés dès demain, sur la place publique.

**Garde** : Bien mon seigneur !

**Thanatos**, _désignant le soldat_ : Ah ! Emmenez-le, lui aussi !

**Soldat 1er** : Mon seigneur ?

**Thanatos**, _innocemment et indifféremment_ : Ton plan n'a pas marché ! Tu devais me ramener tous les rebelles ainsi que les quatre étrangers. Où sont-ils ? Moi je ne les vois pas. Ton plan ne t'a pas racheté ! _Au garde,_ allez-y !

Alors que le garde partait avec les rebelles, deux autres vinrent pour traîner le soldat 1er qui hurlait et se débattait.

**Thanatos**, _exaspéré_ : Oh ! Mais faites-le taire !

Derrière eux, Jack et Sam entendirent un bruit sourd puis les hurlements s'arrêtèrent.

**Thanatos** : Bien ! A nous mes chers ennemis ! Que dis-je ? Nous pourrions être amis si vous le voulez ?

**Jack** : Oh mais on ne demande que ça !

Le dictateur rit doucement. Sam et Jack se regardèrent, ils n'avaient, ici, pas affaire à un goa'uld et son comportement était imprévisible.

**Thanatos** : Alors il faudra me dire certaines choses. Comme, par exemple, comment accède-t-on à votre monde ?

**Jack** : Eh bien ! C'est facile ! On ouvre la porte, on passe la porte et on referme la porte derrière nous !

**Thanatos** : Et comment ouvre-t-on cette porte ?

**Jack**, _ne se laissant pas dérouter par le calme de son «hôte »_ : Oh euh ! Comme toutes les portes, il y a une poignée, il suffit de

**Thanatos** : TAISEZ-VOUS !

**Jack**, _à Sam_ : J'me disais aussi !

**Thanatos** : Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

**Jack**, _pas très sûr_ : Taisez-vous ?

**Thanatos** : Alors taisez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

…

**Thanatos** : Puisque vous n'êtes pas décidé à coopérer, GARDE ! _Calmement_, emmenez-les au cachot Nord.

**Garde** : Bien mon seigneur !

Dans le bâtiment annexe, Daniel, Teal'c, Marvin et Farka tentaient d'établir un plan pour sauver leurs amis.

**Marvin** : Je ne voudrais pas vous faire peur mais, ils risquent d'être exécutés à l'aube…

**Daniel** : Eh bien ! Vous nous faites peur alors ne dites rien ! … A l'aube hein ? …

**Teal'c** : Il nous faut agir vite dans ce cas.

**Farka** : Nous ne pouvons pas pénétrer les cachots ! C'est bien trop gardé.

**Marvin** : Il n'y a plus qu'une solution. Mais je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire !

**Daniel** : Quoi ?

**Marvin** : Attendre !

**Daniel** : Mais attendre quoi ! Qu'ils se fassent tuer ?

Marvin et Farka ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent de le regarder.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Sam et Jack étaient enfermés dans le cachot Nord de la bastille. La lumière de la lune perçait à peine à travers la crasse qui encombrait le seul carreau de la cellule. Il faisait terriblement froid et ce que le froid n'atteignait pas, grâce aux vêtement, l'humidité le faisait. Le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter s'étaient assis chacun dans un coin après avoir longuement cherché, en vain, un moyen de sortir.

**Jack** : Daniel et Teal'c vont nous sortir de là !…

**Sam** : Oui. Mais quand ! Thanatos a peut-être l'intention de nous exécuter demain !

**Jack** : Il veut des informations !

**Sam** : Oui…et alors ?

**Jack** : Alors il ne nous tuera pas !

**Sam** : Il a toute la nuit pour nous interroger mon colonel.

**Jack** : Carter ! Votre optimisme me surprendra toujours !

Sam ne répondit pas, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en se tournant vers son supérieur.

**Sam** : Nous ferions mieux de nous rapprocher, mon colonel. Pour nous réchauffer, j'entends !

**Jack** : C'est une invitation, Carter ? (petit clin d'œil à JAG ! Dans l'épisode où Mac et Harm sont en Afghanistan ! Il fallait bien ! )

Elle lui sourit et il la rejoint, s'installant à ses côtés. Sam posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Jack et il l'entoura de ses bras afin de se réchauffer mutuellement.

_« La dictature – dévotion-fétiche pour un homme – est une _

_chose éphémère. Un état de société où l'on ne peut pas _

_exprimer ses pensées, où des enfants dénoncent leurs_

_parents à la police, un tel état de société ne peut pas durer_

_longtemps. »_

Sir Winston CHURCHILL_, Sang, Sueur et Larmes._

Autour de Thanatos régnait une telle agitation que le seigneur s'exaspérait de toutes petites choses. Des casques noirs étaient partout, a l'affût du moindre phénomène inhabituel dans le palais, gardant toutes les issus. Bien sûr, les étrangers ne devaient en aucun cas s'échapper, et aucun rebelle ne devait leur venir en aide. Comme l'avait dit Farka à Daniel et Teal'c, les cachots étaient extrêmement bien gardés, Jack et Sam ne pourraient pas en sortir sans se faire remarquer. Mais nos amis ne savaient pas que les militaires étaient enfermés dans une cellule à l'extrémité de la bastille, bien loin du labyrinthe des cachots situés sous terre.

**Jack** : Mais pourquoi fait-il aussi froid ici ?

Le colonel se sentait congelé malgré la présence de Sam, blottit contre lui. A sa question, elle ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. Jack n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur, la porte s'ouvrit réveillant Sam, et un casque noir entra à grandes enjambées dans la cellule pointant son arme sur les deux prisonniers.

**Casque noir** : Debout. Suivez-moi, en silence. Tout de suite !

C'était un ordre donné par Thanatos sans aucun doute. Ce soldat craignait son seigneur, sa voix, saccadé, trahissait son visage dur et son semblant d'impassibilité. Jack et Sam se levèrent, essayant d'oublier les douleurs causées par le sol ferme et suivirent le casque noir. Celui-ci les emmena devant le maître des lieux, comme s'en était douté Carter. Il les regarda un instant avant de s'adresser à eux.

**Thanatos** : Alors mes amis ? Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes enfermés ? Deux heures, non ?

Sam et Jack ne répondirent pas et le dictateur reprit.

**Thanatos** : Bien ! Je suppose, par ce silence, que vous n'êtes toujours pas disposés à me donner quelques informations sur votre monde ? _Silence_, je prends ça pour un oui…

Il souriait, il prenait plaisir à les voir ainsi, à exercer son pouvoir. D'un signe de la main il ordonna qu'on les renvoie au cachot.

« **Activation de la porte non autorisée !** »

Le SGC était en effervescence, des soldats couraient dans les couloirs et vinrent se poster devant la stargate. Le général Hammond arriva en salle de contrôle précipitamment, le visage inquiet.

**Hammond** : Est-ce que c'est sg1 ?

**Walter** : Non mon général. Nous recevons le signal de la Tok'râ !

**Hammond** : Bien ! Ouvrez l'iris.

Le général descendit rapidement les marches pour aller en salle d'embarcation où il y découvrit un Jacob tout sourire. Un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand Hammond s'arrêta devant lui.

**Hammond** : Bonjour Jacob. Pas de problème j'espère ?

**Jacob** : Non aucun ! C'est un peu calme en ce moment… Le Haut conseil Tok'râ ma donné le droit de venir ici un peu… Je dérange ?

**Hammond** : Pas du tout au contraire ! Tu vas peut être pouvoir nous aider !

**Jacob** : Sg1 ?

Le général Hammond ne répondit pas, partit, Jacob sur ses tallons, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Une fois la visite de Janet terminé, Hammond conduisit le Tok'râ dans la salle de briefing.

**Jacob** : Bon alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?

**Hammond** : Sg1 est partit hier sur P7X945 avec pour mission d'établir un contacte avec la population s'il y avait.

**Jacob** : Et il y avait je suppose ?

**Hammond** : C'est là que se situe le problème. Ils auraient dû nous joindre et faire un rapport de leur de leur journée ou rentrer si la planète ne présentait aucun intérêt.

Le général laissa un moment de silence pensant que Jacob interviendrait, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il continua donc.

**Hammond** : Comme tu t'en doute, ils ne nous ont pas contacté, il n'y aurait pas de problème sinon. _Il_ _soupir_, enfin, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir la porte sur P7X945 pour les contacter et…

Il se leva, contourna la table pour aller jusqu'à l'escalier et fit signe au Tok'râ de le suivre dans la salle des commandes. Arrivé à destination, le général demanda au sergent de mettre en route la dernière vidéo qu'avait enregistré le MALP.

**Hammond** : Regarde plutôt.

Jacob se mit face à la télévision, croisa les bras, attendant que les images apparaissent. On put alors voir, la sonde débarquer de l'autre côté de la porte sur une clairière puis soudain des hommes armés et entièrement vêtus de noir l'investir et la malmener avant de s'y intéresser de plus près. Certains soldats se penchaient devant la caméra sans savoir qu'ils étaient filmés. Jacob remarqua que la plupart d'entre eux étaient jeunes, 20 ans peut être. La vidéo s'arrêta et il se tourna vers son ami.

**Hammond** : Nous avons fermé la porte à ce moment là…

**Jacob** : Tu pense donc qu'ils sont prisonniers des habitants de cette planète ?

**Hammond** : En tout cas s'ils ne le sont pas, ils ne peuvent certainement pas revenir ici ou nous contacter.

**Jacob** : Tout à l'heure tu as dit que je pourrais aider. Comment ? Je ne peux rien faire de plus que toi !

**Hammond** : Vous n'avez pas de vaisseau cargo ? Tu pourrais faire un tour là-bas…Et peut-être pouvoir les récupérer ?

Jacob soupira, il ne savait pas si le Haut Conseil apprécierait.

**Jacob** : Il faut que j'en parle au Haut Conseil Tok'râ. Je pars tout de suite.

Teal'c et Daniel étaient dans les rues de la ville accompagnés par Sylvia. Pour plus de discrétion ils avaient revêtu des vêtements locaux. Les casques noirs étaient peu présents, plus occupés à fouiller les bois à la recherche des rebelles bien cachés mais Sylvia s'étaient montré plus prudente en ne passant que dans des petites rues. Ils devaient rejoindre Mel chez lui pour obtenir quelques informations qu'il aurait glané ça et là. Les ruelles qu'ils parcouraient étaient sombres et insalubres, des affiches de propagande pour Thanatos tapissaient les murs des vieux immeubles, parfois déchirées, parfois taguées. Ces lieux qu'ils traversaient n'étaient pas comme le reste de la ville, beaucoup moins lumineux, futuristes, et Daniel s'y sentait mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le passé et de se retrouver dans les années 30 en Allemagne, les SA patrouillant à la recherche d'opposant au régime totalitaire d'Hitler et la misère régnant alors dans les bas-fonds de Berlin. Une sueur froide glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale en repensant aux horreurs de la guerre. _Et si, ici, tout était pareil ?_ Il ferma les yeux et préféra ne plus y penser en les rouvrant sur la résidence de Mel. Dans l'appartement, le Dr Jackson s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils design et attendit les informations de leur hôte.

**Mel** : J'ai appris pour vos amis. Je suis désolé.

**Daniel**, _doucement_ : Mouai…

**Teal'c** : Marvin et Farka nous on dit qu'ils seraient exécutés à l'aube avec les autres rebelles. Est-ce vrai ?

**Mel** : Très probablement, oui. Un de nos espions m'a révélé que la bastille de Thanatos était extrêmement bien gardée. Il sera difficile de s'y introduire mais il pourra vous aider, vous apportant un grand avantage car il connaît bien les souterrains.

**Sylvia** : Ce n'est pas ça qui est prév

**Daniel**, _la coupant_ : Attendez ! Attendez ! Si nous avons les moyens de nous introduire dans les cachots et de libérer Sam et Jack, ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre l'aube !

**Teal'c** : Daniel Jackson a raison, il serait mieux de les libérer le plus tôt possible et l'avantage que nous donne votre espion nous le permet.

**Daniel**, _enthousiaste _: Oui !

L'archéologue se leva d'un bond.

**Daniel** : Il faut prévenir Marvin et Farka !

**Sylvia** : Très bien, nous retournons au bâtiment annexe alors.

**Jack** : Désolé Carter ! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

En se réveillant et en essayant de se lever, Jack avait mis un coup de genou dans les côtes de Sam.

**Sam** : Ce n'est rien mon colonel. Un coup dans les côtes à la place de l'habituel réveil, ça change…

**Jack** : Encore désolé…

Carter le regarda déambuler devant elle. Elle avait froid, lui aussi.

**Jack** : Je pensais que m'agiter un peu me réchaufferai ! Mais j'ai toujours aussi froid ! Et j'ai terriblement mal aux fesses !

Ils sourirent tous les deux et Sam décida que, se lever ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus.

**Sam** : Outch !

**Jack** : Ah ! Vous aussi, hein ?

**Sam** : Oui !

**Jack** : Je me demande pourquoi il fait si froid ! Il fait chaud dehors pourtant, non ? J'ai pas rêvé !

**Sam** : Non, vous n'avez pas rêvé mon colonel ! … Rester debout ne sert à rien ! On ne se réchauffe pas ! _Elle_ _se rassoit_, qu'est-ce qu'il attend ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? Qu'on dort ?

**Jack** : J'n'en sais rien Carter ! Rien du tout ! Il faut patienter, Daniel et Teal'c finiront bien par arriver.

Elle ne répondit pas et il vint se blottir contre elle, tentant en vain de se réchauffer.

Jacob Carter était partit sur la planète Tock'râ et avait réussi à convaincre le Haut Conseil qu'il fallait aider sg1 en utilisant un vaisseau cargo. Après plusieurs heures, ils avaient consentit à envoyer, en plus de Jacob, un autre Tock'râ, qui pourrait lui être d'une grande aide. Ils firent d'abord une escale sur Terre avant de partir pour la planète sur laquelle sg1 était retenu. Il leur faudrait 17 heures de voyage en hyperespace.

Sylvia, Teal'c et Daniel étaient retournés au bâtiment annexe, il leur fallait encore attendre quelques heures avant de pouvoir pénétrer la bastille mais pour le moment, un plan restait à établir.

**Farka** : Voici un plan de la bastille de Thanatos et les cachots sont ici !

Il pointa du doigt un emplacement, sur la carte, se trouvant dans les souterrains du palais.

**Marvin** : Et notre contacte nous ferra entrer ici ! C'est là qu'il y a le moins de casques noirs. On pourra s'introduire sans trop de difficultés grâce à lui. Le reste du chemin serra moins facile, il faudra éviter les patrouilles de la milice, notre espion connaît les horaires de relèves.

Il traça ensuite le chemin qui les conduirait au probable cachot d'O'Neill et Carter.

**Marvin** : Vous êtes sûr de toujours vouloir y aller ? C'est se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

**Daniel** : Oui c'est sûr ! Il n'est pas question qu'on les abandonne !

**Teal'c** : Je suis du même avis que Daniel Jackson.

**Daniel** : Ecoutez. On ne vous oblige pas à nous suivre là-dedans. Si vous ne voulez pas prendre de risque… On comprend parfaitement !

**Sylvia** : On vous suit ! On s'est engagé et aujourd'hui c'est le moment ou jamais de nous de débarrasser de Thanatos avec votre aide !

Daniel et Teal'c la remercièrent silencieusement.

**Marvin** : Nous commencerons l'opération à la tombée de la nuit. Notre contacte est au courant du plan, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. Vous devriez vous reposer dans vos quartiers.

Les rebelles accompagnèrent Daniel et Teal'c dans leur chambre puis les laissèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Le jeune archéologue s'allongea sur son lit sous le regard du jaffa.

**Teal'c** : J'ai confiance. Nous réussirons à les sortir de là-bas.

**Daniel** : Bien sûr. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Thanatos n'est pas un goa'uld !

**Teal'c** : Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir Daniel Jackson !

**Daniel** : Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne le connaît pas, on sait pas comment il agit, comment il fonctionne. Il peut leur faire n'importe quoi ! Imaginez, avec tout ce qu'on a vu depuis qu'on est ici, leur avancé technologique, leurs armes ! Et s'il avait des instruments de torture plus puissants encore que ceux des goa'ulds

Teal'c se tut et sembla réfléchir un instant, s'asseyant sur le lit en face de Daniel.

**Teal'c** : Il faut espérer que non, Daniel Jackson.

**Daniel** : D'accord avec vous ! Il faudrait qu'on se repose un peu avant la nuit. Ils viendront nous prévenir quand il faudra y aller.

Une heure avait passé depuis que Jack et Sam s'étaient réveillés. Ils se trouvaient devant Thanatos alors que Teal'c et Daniel se reposaient chez les rebelles.

**Jack** : Aller ! Vous pouvez nous le dire pourquoi il fait si froid dans la cellule ?

**Thanatos** : Vous êtes bien insolent ! Ou serait-ce de la stupidité ?

**Jack** : Ah je vous assure !… Que c'est de l'insolence ! Bon peut-être un peu de stupidité aussi, faut vo

**Thanatos** : SILENCE ! Je-vais-finir-par-perdre-patience ! Je me demande même pourquoi je n'vous ai pas encore envoyé dans les Skotias !

**Jack** : Les sco quoi ?

Thanatos ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes.

**Thanatos** : Pour la dernière fois, comment marche cette porte !

**Sam** : Oh ! Elle ne marche pas.

Jack la regarda du coin de l'œil, un peu surpris, mais fit mine d'être d'accord avec elle.

**Sam** : Elle roule à l'occasion… Si on arrive à la faire basculer sur le

**Thanatos** : J'EN AI ASSEZ ! GARDES ! QU'ILS RETOURNENT DANS LEUR CELLULE !

Deux soldats les agrippèrent et les soulevèrent de terre pour les ramener dans leur cachot. Jack et Sam commençaient à connaître Thanatos et, voyant qu'il n'usait d'aucun outil de torture, prenaient un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique ; ce qui de plus leur faisait gagner du temps en attendant que Daniel et Teal'c les sortent de là.

**Sam** : Il va finir par en avoir marre. Il arrivera un moment où on ne pourra plus s'en sortir comme ça !

**Jack** : Vous avez raison.

**Jack** : J'ai beaucoup aimé le coup du « elle marche pas elle roule ! »

**Sam** : Oui ! J'avoue que j'en suis assez fière ! Sept ans à vos côtés, ça laisse des traces !

**Jack** : Vous avez eu un bon professeur !

Sam lui sourit puis s'assit dans un coin de la cellule pensant qu'il y ferait peut-être moins froid.

**Jack** : On était quand même mieux là-bas ! Avec lui, certes ! Mais au chaud !

**Sam** : Eh bien la prochaine fois on essayera de rester plus longtemps !

Jack fit la moue.

**Jack** : Je m'demande ce que c'est les sco truc !

**Sam** : Skotia ? Oui moi aussi…

**Daniel** : Skotia ? Les ténèbres ?

**Marvin**, _étonné_ : C'est le sens premier du mot, en effet.

Daniel et Teal'c avaient pu se reposer un peu puis Sylvia les avait prévenus qu'il fallait se préparer pour partir. Ils se retrouvaient donc en présence de Farka, Marvin et Sylvia dans une petite salle sombre qui devait être l'armurerie.

**Teal'c** : Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient être enfermés dans ces Skotias ?

**Marvin** : Ce n'est pas pour vous dissuader de pénétrer la bastille de Thanatos mais j'y ai pensé tout à l'heure, lorsque vous vous reposiez. _A Daniel_, comment connaissez-vous le sens premier de Skotia ? Beaucoup ne savent pas ce que ce mot veut dire, ils savent simplement que cela désigne les camps de prisonniers.

**Daniel** : Et bien, ça peut être difficile à concevoir pour vous, mais vous n'êtes pas originaire de cette planète. Nous pensons ! Que vous n'êtes pas originaire de cette planète.

**Farka** : Comment ça ? De quel monde serions-nous originaire alors ?

**Teal'c** : De la Terre.

**Sylvia** : Votre monde !

**Daniel** : Vous vous souvenez quand nous vous avons parlé de goa'uld ? Non… Vous ne pouvez pas… Il n'y avait que Mel à ce moment là !

**Sylvia** : Qu'est-ce que «goa'uld » ?

**Teal'c** : Les goa'ulds sont une race de parasites qui se font passer pour des Dieux aux yeux des Humains. Ils asservissent et réduisent en esclavage tous les peuples qu'ils croisent.

**Daniel** : Oui, c'est pourquoi nous avons d'abord pensé que Thanatos était un goa'uld. Thanatos est un dieu grec, le dieu de la mort plus précisément. Et les Grecs sont un peuple de notre monde. Il y a de ça des milliers d'années, un goa'uld qui vivait sur notre planète, a prit une partie du peuple grec pour les transporter ici. Vous êtes donc leurs descendants. Enfin c'est ce que nous avons déduis de tout ce que nous avons vu. Et les mots que vous employez, comme Skotia, sont une preuve de plus !

**Marvin** : En effet il est question d'un dieu du nom de Thanatos dans des manuscrits antiques relatant l'histoire de notre peuple.

**Daniel** : « Thanatos » a dû lui emprunter son nom !

**Farka** : Il fait nuit Marvin ! Orios va nous attendre !

**Teal'c** : L'espion je suppose ?

**Marvin** : Oui. Allons-y !

Il leur fallu plus d'une heure pour traverser la forêt et se rendre à la bastille sans se faire voir, ce qui n'était pas facile, la milice patrouillant partout. Une fois arrivé à destination, ils rejoignirent Orios à l'endroit prévu.

**Orios** : Vous êtes en retard ! Que s'est-il passé ?

**Marvin** : Nous avons dû éviter plusieurs patrouilles de casques noirs en changeant de direction. Ca nous a beaucoup ralenti.

**Orios** : Bien ! Il va falloir être discret ! Mais je sais par où passer pour ne pas se faire voir.

**Daniel** : Il n'y a aucun système de détection à l'intérieur ?

**Orios** : C'est à dire ?

**Daniel** : Thanatos n'a aucun moyen de nous voir, de nous entendre ou de nous repérer… ?

**Orios** : Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai tout prévu, je m'en suis occupé !

**Daniel** : Bien ! Alors, si on y allait ?

**Orios** : C'est partit ! Je passe devant, vous me suivez en silence.

**Daniel** : Attendez !

Orios se retourna vers lui, exaspéré mais tout de même patient.

**Orios** : Oui… ?

**Daniel** : Hum ! Vous savez où sont Jack et Sam ?

**Orios** : J'ai vu des casques noirs transporter les rebelles qui étaient avec eux, je les ai suivis. Je suppose qu'ils sont au même endroit !

**Teal'c** : Vous supposez ?

Daniel regarda Teal'c, acquiesça, puis tourna la tête vers Orios, son regard l'interrogeant silencieusement.

**Orios** : Je connais bien les souterrains. Si jamais on ne trouve pas vos amis là où je pensai qu'ils étaient, nous chercherons dans les autres cachots.

**Sylvia** : Bon ! On y va ?

**Marvin** : Ca serait bien !

**Orios** : Euh ! Au fait ! On ne pas y aller tous !

**Marvin** : C'est vrai. On est beaucoup trop nombreux ! Farka, Sylvia, vous devriez rester là, au cas où ! Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

**Farka** : Non c'est bon ! Allez-y ! On monte la garde !

Ils s'introduisirent donc tous dans la bastille, guidé par Orios. Ils parcoururent de nombreux couloirs afin d'éviter les patrouilles et les gardes en factions. Ils se trouvèrent soudain dans les souterrains : Daniel n'avait à aucun moment remarqué qu'en faisant ces nombreux détours dans de sombres corridors, ils étaient descendus dans la galerie des cachots. _Ou plutôt le labyrinthe_. Il essayait de se repérer, de s'orienter, par rapport à l'entrée des souterrains, mais à chaque intersection qu'ils prenaient, il lui était impossible de dire d'où ils arrivaient. Les couloirs étaient semblables. La même neutralité partout. Des murs d'une couleur ocre, et pour seule décoration, des torches fixées aux parois qui donnaient au labyrinthe des allures de catacombe. Ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Orios s'arrêta devant la porte d'un des nombreux cachots.

**Orios** : Nous y sommes ! Nous avons de la chance de n'avoir croisé aucun garde !

**Teal'c** : Et qu'il n'y en ait pas devant la porte.

**Daniel** : Justement ! Je me demandai : comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait encore croisé aucun garde ?

**Orios** : Et bien ! Il se trouve, parfois, que certains casques noirs abandonnent leur poste, trop sûr que personne ne pourrait s'introduire dans les cachots sans se faire détecter par le système de sécurité ou par les patrouilles circulant dans toute la bastille. Mais ils ne se doutent pas que quelqu'un comme moi, à l'intérieur, peut aider des personnes extérieures à entrer ! Et puis il n'y a pas beaucoup de prisonnier ici, vous savez ! Ils sont tous aux Skotias !

Orios sortit de l'une de ses poches un trousseau de clefs et dégagea la plus grande de toutes les autres.

**Daniel** : Vous avez votre propre trousseau ?

**Orios** : Oh non ! Je l'ai, disons, emprunté à un ami !

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Orios avait ouvert la porte sur les trois rebelles qui avaient été fait prisonniers au même moment que Jack et Sam.

**Rebelle** : Marvin ?

**Marvin** : Oui ! C'est moi !

**Daniel** : On va vous sortir de là ! Vite sortez !

**Teal'c** : O'Neill et Carter ne sont pas là.

**Daniel** : Non.

**Orios** : On va les trouver. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il faut chercher dans les autres cellules mais aussi se dépêcher. On aura peut-être pas de chance trop longtemps !

**Marvin** : Alors allons-y !

Sur ces paroles, une alarme stridente hurla dans les souterrains ainsi que dans tout le palais.

**Orios** : Non !

**Daniel** : Quoi !

**Orios** : Ils nous ont détectés !

**Daniel** : Je croyais que vous vous étiez occupé du système de sécurité ?

**Orios** : Moi aussi !

**Teal'c** : Il faut partir ! Tout de suite !

**Marvin** : Nous ne pouvons plus aller secourir vos amis ! On fera ce qu'on avait prévu à l'aube !

**Rebelle** : On devrait _filer _! J'entends une _patrouille_ !

Les sept hommes partirent alors dans une course frénétique pour regagner au plus vite la sortie, gardé par Sylvia et Farka. Cependant, l'alarme avait réveillé la bastille, elle grouillait de casques noirs à la recherche des intrus. Guidé par Orios, ils rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée du palais sans mauvaise rencontre, la plus part des soldats n'étant pas encore descendus dans les souterrains. Ici, la situation se compliqua mais après quelques détours et quelques mauvaises rencontres, aussitôt mises hors d'état de nuire par Teal'c et Marvin, ils réussirent finalement à retrouver Sylvia et Farka.

**Sylvia** : Enfin ! On n'a bien cru que vous vous étiez fait prendre ! Farka voulait partir !

**Marvin** : Il avait raison ! Vous auriez du partir. On aurait comprit.

**Farka**, _en regardant Sylvia_ : On a faillit se faire prendre ! _Puis regardant autour de lui,_ vous n'avez pas trouvé vos amis ?

**Teal'c** : Non, en effet.

**Daniel** : Il n'y a plus qu'a attendre l'aube.

**Orios** : Si bien sûr, Thanatos décide de les faire exécuter.

**Daniel** : Vous pensez

**Marvin**, _le coupant_ : On parlera de tout ça une fois à l'abri ! Les patrouilles vont sortir dans la rue. On se sépare, _aux trois rebelles_, vous vous partez avec Sylvia et Farka en passant par l'Est. OK ?

**Farka** : Ouai ! Allez ! On y va !

Alors que les cinq rebelles partaient vers l'Est, les autres disparurent dans les rues sombres de la ville. Ils retournaient tous au bâtiment annexe.

**Thanatos : **Raaaaah ! Mais où sont-ils ?! Espèce d'incapable ! Des intrus entrent dans ma bastille et en ressortent comme s'il s'agissait d'un moulin ! Cela n'a pas intérêt à sortir de ces murs ! Compris ?!

**Casque noir** : Euh oui ! Mon Seigneur.

**Thanatos** : Disparaissez !

**Casque noir** : Euh… Mon Seigneur… Ce… ce n'est pas tout mon Seigneur.

**Thanatos** : QUOI ?

Le soldat hésita encore devant la fureur de son maître.

**Casque noir** : Ils ont libéré les rebelles mon Seigneur.

**Thanatos** : Et les terriens ?

**Casque noir** : Toujours au cachot Nord mon Seigneur !

**Thanatos** : Bien. Prévenez mon Strategos que je veux le voir.

Le soldat s'en pressa de partir et quelque minute plus tard le Strategos entra.

**Strategos** : Alors mon frère, tu ne sais pas tenir tes chiens ?

**Thanatos** : Je me passerais de tes remarques Morphée ! Mais pas de ton aide…

Tout le monde s'était retrouvé au bâtiment annexe, les sept rebelles, Daniel et Teal'c. Ils mangeaient un morceau autour d'une petite table en métal inconnu des terriens. Seulement personne n'avait vraiment faim.

**Orios** : On aura plus de nouvelles de la bastille.

**Marvin** : Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui compte à présent c'est de délivrer vos amis.

**Daniel** : On a plus qu'à attendre l'aube !

**Teal'c** : Comment allons nous faire pour les libérer avant qu'ils ne se fasse exécuter ?

**Farka** : Il faudra attendre qu'il soit sur la place, nous fondre dans la foule en les entourant et s'approcher le plus près d'eux pour faire une attaque éclaire.

Daniel tiqua. _Le_ _blitzkrieg, ils n'ont pas d'avion, ni de char eux ! _De plus en plus il pensait à la Seconde Guerre Mondial, tout le ramenait à l'histoire de la Terre.

Jack et Sam marchaient dans les couloirs menant à Thanatos, escortés par les casques noirs, encore.

**Thanatos** : Ah ! Vous voilà !

Les soldats lâchèrent les prisonniers et allèrent se poster aux portes de la salle, attendant les ordres.

**Thanatos** : Je vous présente mon frère, Morphée !

**Jack** : Thanatos, Morphée ! Votre mère était très croyante non ?!

**Morphée** : Silence terrien.

Jack regarda Sam en haussant les sourcils.

**Morphée** : Je suis le Stategos et à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous.

Trois soldats, différents des casques noirs, les agrippèrent. On les mena dans une navette aux allures de train fantôme. Ils voyagèrent en compagnie du Strategos, durant près d'une demi-heure. A la vitesse à laquelle ils filaient, Sam se dit qu'ils étaient certainement loin de Pirgos.

L'aube était toute proche à présent. Marvin se reposait dans ses quartiers lorsque Sylvia entra en trombe suivit de près par Mel.

**Marvin** : Que se passe-t-il mes amis ?

**Sylvia** : Dis-lui Mel !

**Mel** : Les terriens ! Le colonel et le major !

**Marvin**, _l'incitant à continuer_ : Oui…

**Mel** : Ils ne sont plus dans la bastille !

**Marvin** : Comment le sais-tu ?

**Mel** : J'ai surpris la discussion de deux casques noirs !

**Sylvia** : Ils ont été emmené par le Strategos !

**Marvin** : Alors cela change tout nos plan.

Le chef des rebelles sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Daniel et Teal'c.

**Daniel** : Ce Startegos, c'est le général des armées, ou je me trompe ?

**Marvin** : Non, en effet c'est lui.

**Teal'c** : Où les a-t-il emmené d'après vous ?

**Marvin** : Certainement au Sud, dans les Skotias de Selinoùs.

**Teal'c** : Et comment peut-on y aller ?

**Marvin** : Certainement pas à l'improviste ! Je suis désolé mais tant que vos amis étaient dans Pirgos, il y avait un espoir, seulement maintenant ce n'est plus le cas ! On ne peut pas libérer les Skotias en claquant des doigts mes amis ! Il nous faudrait une force de frappe gigantesque !

Il y eut un silence. Daniel semblait en pleine réflexion.

**Daniel** : Pourquoi s'attaquer aux Skotias ? Nous avons déjà réussi à nous introduire dans la bastille de Thanatos.

**Marvin** : Nous avions l'avantage d'Orios !

**Daniel** : Nous l'avons toujours ! Il connaît le Palais, il nous indiquera le chemin à suivre pour aller jusqu'à Thanatos.

**Marvin** : Que voulez-vous faire ? Le faire prisonnier ?

**Daniel** : Et ainsi reprendre le contrôle de votre ville ! Les casques noirs, sans leur seigneur, ne sauront plus quoi faire, ils fuiront, se rangeront de notre côté ou se rendront ! Nous aurons alors toute la puissance de la ville pour délivrer les Skotias !

**Marvin** : Vous êtes fou mon ami ! Ce n'est pas si facile !

**Teal'c** : A nous quatre nous avons déjà réussi ce tour de force !

Marvin n'était pas pour autant rassuré. Il accepta cependant de les accompagner dans leur mission. Ils décidèrent ensemble de s'introduire dans la bastille cette nuit. Il y avait donc toute une journée d'attente interminable.

Cela faisait maintenant huit heure que le vaisseaux cargo Tok'ra voguait dans l'espace en direction d'Arcadie, avec à son bord Jacob et le Tok'ra Tunaï. Il restait encore neuf heure de route.

Il faisait chaud à sept heure du matin dans le camps de prisonniers de Selinoùs. Jack et Sam avaient été séparé, bien-sûr. Les hommes d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre. Jack avait fait la rencontre d'un vieillard enfermé ici depuis le début de l'occupation de sa ville, Langàdhià lui-avait-il dit. Ce vieillard lui montra comment on devait survivre dans cet enfer. Aucun autre prisonnier ne lui adressa la parole, ici lui expliqua le vieillard, tout le monde se méfie de tout le monde.

Alors que le travaille de Jack, comme de ces compagnons de camps, consistait à transporter sans répit des blocs de pierres pour construire un mur inutile, celui de Sam était de trier et laver des piles de linges sales de la famille du Strategos vivant à proximité ainsi que celui des centaines de soldats gardant les Skotias ou s'entraînant dans le camps militaire d'à côté. Un travail en somme peu réjouissant se disait Sam, d'autant que le transport des très lourdes bassines d'eau et de linge était éreintant. Peu de femme effectuaient se travail avec elle, peut-être un peu plus de dix. Elle se demanda où étaient les autres femmes.

Vers onze heure, des soldats vinrent chercher les terriens et Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent face à Morphée dans une salle vide où seul un feu brûlait dans la cheminé.

**Morphée** : Je ne suis pas mon frère ! Je ne tolèrerait aucun écart et je serais moins indulgent !

Jack, fatigué, ne dit pas un mot. Morphée sortit alors de l'âtre, une longue et épaisse barre en fer rougeoyant.

**Morphée **: Je serait beaucoup moins indulgent.

Daniel n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, à organiser ses idées. Il pensait toujours aux camps de concentration. Et si Marvin et les rebelles n'étaient pas au courant de tout ? Si ces Skotias, ces ténèbres, étaient en fait les sœurs du sombre projet Nuit et Brouillard d'Hitler menant les prisonniers aux douches ?

Une main sur son épaule fit sursauter Daniel.

**Teal'c** : Est-ce que ça va Daniel ?

**Daniel** : On fait aller Teal'c !

Le Jaffa s'assit sur une chaise face à lui.

**Daniel** : Je n'aime pas rester comme ça, à attendre !

**Teal'c** : Moi non plus.

Marvin, Sylvia et Farka arrivèrent et s'assirent autour de la table qu'avaient déjà investit Teal'c et Daniel. Ils discutèrent de leur plan, Marvin et Orios les accompagneraient comme prévu et Sylvia et Farka proposèrent de faire une diversion avec d'autres rebelles afin de faciliter leur progression dans la bastille. Une fois que Thanatos serait fait prisonnier les autres rebelles investiraient le Palais. Il était un peu plus de seize heure quand ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient près pour la mission.

« _Jack vous m'entendez ?_ »

La radio de Daniel grésilla. Tous se regardèrent surpris, Daniel et Teal'c plus que les autres.

« _Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, quelqu'un ! __Vous me recevez ?_ »

Daniel réagit tout d'un coup.

**Daniel** : Jacob ?

**Jacob** : _Daniel, est-ce que ça va ?_

**Daniel** : Oui, enfin non ! C'est long à expliquer ! Où êtes-vous ?

**Jacob** : _En orbite au-dessus de vous !_

**Daniel** : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Comment vous nous avez trouvé ?

**Jacob** : _C'est Hammond qui m'envoie vous récupérer, on s'est dit que vous auriez besoin de notre aide ! Ah oui, on a sondé la planète pour trouver !_

**Daniel** : Evidemment ! Surtout restez en orbite il ne faut pas que Thanatos vous voit !

Daniel lui expliqua la situation et leur plan à l'aide de Teal'c et des rebelles.

**Jacob** : _Je peux la faire votre diversion si vous voulez !_

**Daniel** : Comment ?

**Jacob** : _Je me fais voir ! Comme vous le décrivez, Thanatos voudra s'emparer du vaisseau. Il suffira pour moi et Tunaï de mener la vie dure à ces casques noirs comme vous dites, Thanatos enverra plus de troupe et videra peu à peu son Palais !_

**Marvin** : Vous croyez que ça va marcher ?

**Jacob** : _On verra bien ! Mais je pense qu'il y a plus de chance que sa marche que la diversion que vous vouliez faire au départ ! Je ne doute pas de vos compétences ! Seulement un vaisseau attirera plus de soldat qu'une attaque de rebelle, et fera moins de blessé !_

Jack retomba lourdement sur sa couchette. Les soldats de Morphée l'avaient traîné dans tout le camps jusqu'ici après une nouvelle séance de questions-sans-réponse du Strategos. Le vieillard les avait suivit, il retourna Jack et l'installa un peu plus confortablement. Il regarda les brûlures sur son corps.

**Jack** : C'est moche, hein ?

**Vieillard** : Que lui as-tu fait pour mériter ça ?

**Jack **: Je ne crois pas le mériter. Mais disons qu'il y a des choses qu'il veut savoir et que je ne veut pas lui dire !

**Vieillard** : D'où viens-tu au juste ? _Qui _es-tu ? Tu ne ressembles pas aux autres.

**Jack** : Je viens de très loin !

Le vieillard le regarda un instant. Il ne lui en demanderait pas plus sur son identité.

**Vieillard** : Est-ce que ça va aller ?

**Jack** : J'en ai connu d'autre, vous inquiétez pas.

Sam, de son côté, avait été ramené de la même façon délicate par les Soldats. Il fallait qu'elle se remette au travail. Elle se dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps comme ça, qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi et surtout comment ?

C'était la débandade dans la bastille de Thanatos. Un vaisseau extra-arcadien inconnu avait été vu dans le ciel de Pirgos. Thanatos était fou, il hurlait sur ses casques noirs et brûlait de savoir ce qu'était cette étrange navette. Il ordonna au gros des troupes de son Palais de partir à la recherche de se vaisseau et de s'en emparer. Jacob avait vu juste, dans sa précipitation et sa soif de pouvoir, Thanatos avait négligé la sécurité de la bastille. Une fois le système de sécurité neutralisé, se fut un jeu d'enfant pour Daniel, Teal'c et Marvin guidé par Orios, de s'introduire dans le Palais.

Loin d'eux, Jacob et Tunaï s'efforçaient de tenir les casques noirs à bonne distance. Ils les faisaient tourner en rond en changeant toujours de place et tirant devant eux lorsqu'ils ouvraient le feu sur leur vaisseau.

**Daniel** : _Jacob, tout va bien ?_

**Jacob** : _Très bien Daniel, ils ne sont pas très malin on a de la chance ! Vous en êtes où ?_

**Daniel** : _On y est presque ! Terminé._

**Jacob** : _Bonne chance ! Terminé._

Les quatre intrus n'avaient pas été repéré. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la « salle du trône » de Thanatos. Il était là avec deux casques noirs. Daniel contacta Farka. Les rebelles pouvaient investir la Bastille. Teal'c et Marvin surgirent dans la salle et éliminèrent les deux soldats. Derrière eux, Daniel et Orios pointaient leur arme sur Thanatos.

**Marvin** : C'est fini Thanatos ! Vous avez perdu !

Le seigneur, résigné, resta silencieux tandis qu'on entendait des coup de feux et l'alarme stridente. Orios attacha le prisonnier. Quelque minute plus tard, les rebelles les rejoignirent dans la salle du trône et l'alarme s'arrêta. Le Palais était à eux mais il restait encore tous les soldats dehors.

**Jacob** : _Daniel, Teal'c, ils commencent à avoir peur de nous, ils se rendent ! Certain fuient vers vous !_

**Daniel **: _Les rebelles vont les accueillir !_

Une heure plus tard tous les soldats qui avaient fuit étaient enfermés et les rebelles étaient allé chercher ceux qui s'étaient rendu. Ils avaient repris la ville et fait prisonnier Thanatos ; la rumeur se répandrait partout, jusque dans les camps.

**Jacob** : C'est bien joli tout ça mais comment on libère le camps où sont Sam et Jack ?

Marvin ne répondit pas et les pria de le suivre. Il les mena dans un immense entrepôt où reposaient des dizaines de ce que l'on pourrait appeler des tanks.

**Marvin** : Avec ça on va libérer tous les camps !

**Teal'c** : Pourquoi Thanatos ne les a pas utilisé ?

**Marvin** : Allez savoir pourquoi ! Il préfère que ses soldats marches pour lui ! Et puis il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin ici, son armée au sol lui suffisait.

**Jacob** : Impressionnant ! Mais vos rebelles, est-ce qu'ils savent conduire ces engins ?

**Marvin** : Beaucoup d'entre eux, oui !

**Daniel **: Très bien. Si on y allait ?

**Marvin** : Le temps pour moi de rassembler tous ceux dont vont avez besoin. Je resterai ici.

**Teal'c **: Pourquoi ?

**Marvin** : Je dois m'occuper de l'organisation et de tout, enfin vous voyez !

**Jacob** : Bien sûr !

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était près. Ils partirent alors pour le sud, vers Selinoùs.

Jack releva douloureusement la tête et lâcha le bloc de pierre qui lui déchirait les mains. Il entendait des coups de feu. Les soldats du camps s'agitaient, ils couraient vers les portes quand deux coups de canon les expulsèrent. Jack attrapa son ami et l'entraîna à l'abri.

Les femmes paniquaient autour de Sam, que se passait-il ? Ils étaient attaqué. Elle couru se mettre à l'abri.

Les chars entrèrent dans les camps, les rebelles sortirent et tirèrent sur les soldats. Ils finirent peu à peu par se rendre. Farka demanda où était le Strategos. Lorsqu'il arriva dans ses quartiers, Morphée avait fuit.

Les coups de feu avaient cessé, Jack sortit, vit au loin Daniel et Teal'c et se dirigea difficilement vers eux en compagnie du vieillard

**Daniel** : Jack !

**Jack** : Eh ! Daniel comment ça va ?

**Daniel** : C'est à moi de poser cette question !

Jack fit une grimace, il cachait sa douleur. Il le regarda en souriant.

**Jack** : Vous avez l'air de bien vous être amusé !

**Daniel** : C'est une longue histoire !

**Teal'c** : Où est le major Carter ?

**Jack **: Je ne sais pas !

**Daniel **: Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

**Vieillard **: C'est une femme ?

**Daniel **: Pardon ?

**Vieillard** : Votre major Carter, est-ce que c'est une femme ?

**Jack** : Oui. Vous savez où elle est ?

Le vieillard le considéra un instant puis répondit à sa question.

**Vieillard** : Ton amie est certainement dans le camps des femmes derrières ce mur.

Il pointait du doigt un long mur auquel Jack n'avait jamais fait attention. Après avoir rejoint Jacob qui cherchait de son côté, ils passèrent le mur. Elles faisaient à peu près le même travail que les hommes. Ils fouillèrent partout sans la trouver lorsqu'une petite fille leur indiqua que toutes les femmes n'étaient pas ici, une dizaine se trouvait dans le grand bâtiment au fond du camp. C'est là qu'ils la trouvèrent. Elle aidait une autre femme mal en point.

**Jacob** : Sam !

**Sam** : Papa ?

**Daniel** : Est-ce que ça va ?

**Sam** : Ca ira mieux quand je serais sortit d'ici ! Mon colonel est-ce que ça va ?

Ses brûlures le faisait souffrir comme depuis le début de l'après-midi mais ses amis étaient là et ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux alors oui, ça allait.

**Sam** : Il faut rentrer ! On doit le soigner.

**Jacob** : Toi aussi on doit te soigner !

**Sam** : Morphée l'a brûlé à vif pendant plusieurs heu..

**Jack**, _la coupant_ : Carter…

Daniel regarda Jack ; c'est vrai qu'il était en mauvais état.

**Daniel **: On y va.

Ils rejoignirent Farka et les autres rebelles et rentrèrent tous à Pirgos.

**Daniel** : Merci pour tout Marvin !

**Marvin** : Non, merci à vous ! Grâce à vous on a su se battre contre l'occupant et reprendre notre ville.

**Teal'c **: Qu'allez-vous faire pour Morphée ?

**Farka** : on va le laisser courir un peu, le temps que toutes les villes occupé par Thanatos soient libéré et après on partira à sa recherche.

Les derniers au revoirs et promesses de revenir et SG1 partit par la porte des étoile à présent libérée de ses gardes. Jacob et Tunaï repartirent dans le vaisseau cargo, ils reverraient SG1 dans plusieurs heures.

Les Rebelles finirent pas libérer toutes les villes et tous les Skotias, découvrant peu à peu l'horreur de ces camps de prisonniers, des expériences faites sur ces cobayes humains et des fosses communes. Les Arcadiens mettraient longtemps à cicatriser cette blessures dans l'histoire de leur peuple.

**Walter** : C'est le code de SG1 monsieur !

**Hammond** : Enfin ! Ouvrez l'iris !

Le général accueillit ses amis avec soulagement et demanda des nouvelles de Jacob.

Deux heures plus tard, Teal'c, Sam et Daniel lui avaient raconté toute leur mission. Ce dernier fit part de ses sentiments envers cette histoire, il se disait que les humains, même différents de plusieurs années lumière, auraient finalement tous ce genre d'horreur dans le sang. Ils eurent un frisson et Daniel songea qu'il aurait du mal à ne plus penser à cette mission, qu'en fin de compte les fous comme Hitler et ses condisciples n'étaient pas des cas isolés, et que, dans la grande Histoire de l'humanité, il en aurait peut-être d'autre, qu'il faudrait être vigilant.

Dans la soirée Sam alla à l'infirmerie où était soigné Jack. Il était allongé sur un lit, les yeux fermés. Elle s'approcha et s'assit près de lui. Elle le regarda un moment avec cette envie au fond d'elle, de caresser son visage. Puis il émergea.

**Jack** : Salut.

**Sam **: Ca va ?

**Jack** : On fait aller. Le briefing s'est bien passé ?

**Sam** : Oui, Daniel et Teal'c avaient plus à dire que moi.

Ils se regardèrent en silence un moment.

**Sam** : Je voulais vous remercier.

**Jack** : De quoi ?

**Sam** : Vous le savez bien.

…

**Sam **: Vous n'y étiez pas obligé.

**Jack** : Bien sûr que si. Je n'allai pas le laisser vous torturer avec son hideuse barre de fer !

Sam rit malgré elle.

**Sam** : Je l'aurai supporté et il se serait moins acharné sur vous.

**Jack **: Ce qui est fait est fait !

Sam le regarda encore puis se leva.

**Sam** : Bonne nuit mon colonel.

**Jack** : Bonne nuit Carter.

Jack la regarda s'éloigner. Il aurait toujours du mal a accepter qu'on lui fasse du mal et de plus en plus, il se disait qu'il aimait cette femme.

Une semaine avait passé depuis la mission sur Arcadie. Jack avait quitté le lit de l'infirmerie la veille et aujourd'hui il marchait dans les couloirs du SGC en direction du mess quand le général l'interpella.

**Hammond** : Jack ! Venez par ici ! Dans mon bureau.

Jack s'exécuta se demandant ce que son supérieur lui voulait.

**Hammond** : Asseyez-vous.

**Jack **: Que se passe-t-il mon général ?

**Hammond** : Et bien, vous savez, je vous avez dit que je contacterai le président.

A ces mots, les muscles de Jack se contractèrent.

**Hammond** : Je lui ais parlé de votre cas et il m'a semblé compatir et comprendre votre problème mais il a refusé de vous faire une dérogation pour la loi de non-fraternisation.

Jack resta silencieux. Déçu et ne sachant quoi dire, il laissa Hammond continuer.

**Hammond** : J'espère que vous comprenez, il vous aime bien mais..

**Jack** : Je comprend mon général. Ce n'est pas grave.

**Hammond** : Attendez Jack. Il ne peut pas vous donner de dérogation mais il peut très bien vous intégrer à SG1 en tant que civil. Par exemple, ambassadeur de la terre auprès des peuples extraterrestres…

Jack le regarda surpris et amusé.

**Hammond** : Je vous laisse réfléchir ?

**Jack** : Oui… Merci mon général.

**Hammond** : De rien Jack. Vous le méritez. Tout les deux.

Le lendemain, le colonel O'Neill se promenait dans les couloirs en souriant. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir même si sa décision était déjà prise. Il devait aller voir le général mais avant il eut le besoin de parler à Sam, qu'il finit par trouver grâce à un soldat lui indiquant qu'elle était monté à la surface. Quand il arriva à destination, l'air frais lui caressa le visage. Sam l'entendit approcher doucement.

**Jack : **On ne vous voit pas souvent à la surface comme ça !

**Sam** : J'avais envie d'être seule un peu et profiter du ciel dégagé.

Jack leva la tête vers la voûte céleste.

**Jack** : C'est vrai quelle sont belles ce soir… Je peux vous laisser si vous voulez !

**Sam**, _souriant_ : Non, je vous en prie, restez.

Jack s'approcha un peu plus et vint s'asseoir à ces côtés. Ils ne dirent pas un mot pendant plusieurs minute.

**Jack** : Euh, je voulais vous dire que j'ai discuté avec Hammond.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui et le questionna du regard.

**Jack** : Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui a parlé moi j'ai pas dit grand chose !

Sam se mit à sourire en voyant Jack rigoler doucement.

**Sam** : Et alors ? De quoi vous a-t-il parlé ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret !

**Jack** : En fait ça nous concerne tout les deux.

**Sam** : Oh.

**Jack** : Oui.

Contrairement à toute attente, Jack ne continua pas sur sa lancé alors que Sam attendait la suite patiemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit tout de même par relancer le dialogue.

**Sam** : … Alors ?

**Jack** : Alors quoi ?

Sam soupira en le regardant, visiblement il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire attendre. Sam pensa une fraction de seconde que s'il était d'humeur plutôt joyeuse, c'est que l'entretien avec le général c'était bien passé. Jack la regarda et son sourire s'effaça.

**Jack** : Le général a appelé le Président Hayes.

**Sam** : Oh.

**Jack** : Il a refusé la dérogation.

Sam le regarda, perplexe. Il n'avait pas l'air si malheureux et à l'instant il souriait. Mais pourquoi ?

**Sam** : Vous avez l'air indifférent. Je croyais qu..

**Jack** : Je prend ma retraite !

**Sam** : Quoi ?

Jack la regarda étonné, et amusé. Son sourire avait réapparu.

**Sam** : Je veux dire pardon, je suis désolé mais je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas quitter ce travail.

**Jack** : C'est exacte.

Cette fois, c'est Sam qui fut surprise, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

**Sam **: Je suis dans le noir, si vous pouviez éclairer ma lanterne…

Il lui sourit.

**Jack** : Hayes a dit à Hammond que je pourrai réintégrer SG1 en tant que civil d'ici quelques semaines…Alors vous devrez m'appeler Jack ! … C'est un ordre !

Il y eut un silence qu'il s'empressa de combler.

**Jack** : J'en profite parce qu'après c'est vous qui donnerez les ordres !

…

**Sam, **_riant_ : Vous êtes pas croyable !

**Jack** : C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme !

Elle le regarda en souriant. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

**Jack** : Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai « quelques semaines »…

**FIN**

Ca y est je suis arrivé au bout ! Alléluia !

Quoi ? vous aussi c'est ce que vous vous dites ? lol !


End file.
